


Where Do You Think You're Going?

by Pugperson99



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Poor Peter, Protective Erik, Sad, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Day 5
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996603
Kudos: 49





	Where Do You Think You're Going?

Erik paced from one side of the jet to the other, ignoring the worried glances Raven and Charles were sending him. His son had been kidnapped a week ago, he had the right to be worried about him. He appreciated the others not saying anything at the moment, he feared he would crash the plane if someone said the wrong thing. “We’re gonna land in about a minute,” Hank called from the cockpit. 

Erik nodded, mostly to himself, and sat down. Charles took his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze in an attempt to tell him that everything would be alright. The plane touched down with a light thud, dirt blew into the air, clouding their field of vision for a moment. Once the dirt had settled they lowered the ramp, allowing the X-Men to exit the plane in an orderly fashion. They crept along the outside of the building, Charles obscuring them from the passing guards vision. They made it all the way to Stryker’s office, where the whereabouts of Peter should be. They rifled through the drawers, scanning the files for Peter. “He’s in cell #347,” Raven informed, frowning at the file in her hand.

The team made their way to the lower floors where the cells were. Hank unlocked the door to the cell and Erik walked in cautiously, he didn’t want to scare the poor child. The mutant that they had been looking for was huddled in the corner of the room and barely reacted to the door opening. Erik kneeled down in front of his son, concern etched onto his features. He went to pace a hand on Peter’s arm but the boy flinched away violently, causing Magneto to stop dead in his tracks. “Pietro?” he whispered.

The boy in question looked up hesitantly, and it took all of Eriks willpower to not scoop him up in a hug and kill every single person in the facility. He looked scared, beaten, and bloody, it was heartbreaking. “Vati?” Peter replied, tilting his head at the man in front of him. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, and Erik noticed Peter wince as he spoke. Erik nodded lightly, reaching out to hug his son. He picked Peter up, turning to leave the infernal cell behind. It wasn’t until after they were on the plane and a ways away did Magneto send the building crumbling to the ground.


End file.
